Pain
by MrsCaptainAmerica1943
Summary: This is a oneshot about Gaara and my character Xin.This is the first of ten and will continue until done. IF you dont like Gaara then dont read. Only second story so no flames Feel free to submit any ideas you have. Enjoy.


10 Random Gaara and Xin songfic/fics stories: story 1: Pain

Gaara is really OC.

This is a one-shot about Gaara and my character Xin. By the way she has no parents and no siblings.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Tears fell from Xin's eyes. She sat on her side of the bed crying her eyes out. The early morning sunlight peeked through the curtains. She and Gaara had broken up a month ago and she was still getting over it. She was his secretary and that only made it harder. On his side the bed was made up and that only made her cry harder.

She left her house and walked to the Kazekage tower. She punched in and took her seat. He walked in ten minutes later. He looked so hot with his hair messy. She focused and pretended not to see him. He stopped for a second and continued past.

She felt a tear well up in her eye and brushed it off. She continued on with her day.

After work she went out for a drink. She was going to drink away her pain.

"What'll it be, Miss?" said the burly bartender. He could've been her father; if she had one. She brushed her short white hair outta her face. Her blue eyes glanced over the menu.

"I'll take Vodka on the rocks with a sprig of mint." She said. She pulled down her short black skirt and adjusted her tight revealing crop top. She noticed a hot guy over on the other side of the bar looking at her. She ignored him. She wasn't in the mood. The bartender handed her the drink. She said quick thanks and took a sip. It burned, but she ignored it. She was just going to drown the pain.

She looked around the bar and almost choked on her drink. Over in a corner Gaara sat there with his new girlfriend Matsuri. That stupid little skank can just go to hell. She wore an outfit almost twice as revealing and she was leaning against him looking so _in love. _Xin wanted to puke. He didn't stop her so she assumed he liked it. She swallowed down her drink and ordered another one. She carefully looked over again. They were making out now. She paid for her drinks and stood up.

She walked out and kicked a garbage can.

"That settles it. I quit and I am moving to frickin' Konoha." She said stomping away almost breaking her heels.

She was practically in tears. She couldn't stand it anymore. She was moving so she would never half to see him again.

Suddenly she was aware of someone following her.

She walked into the nearest club and started to dance. She waded thru the crowd and over to a table. She almost screamed when a hand grabbed her shoulder. She turned to see it was the guy from before.

"Hey!" he said with a smile. She smiled back politely. "I saw you in the bar and I thought you looked a little sad so I came to cheer you up."

"Oh! I was just um…a little mad at my ex."

"For what?" he said sitting down. "He must've done something really bad to make you so upset."

"He was flaunting his new girlfriend who has slept with almost every guy in Suna and he knows I hate her."

"Well, maybe he didn't know you hated her."

"Oh no, he knew it and I had made it perfectly clear since the day I met her. I even told him specifically one time that I hated her, but he said I was just being silly. Look where it got me; cheated on and single. Can you believe he dumped me for _her?_ _**Her?!! That brazen little slut! **_Well, you know what she can have him! Let's dance." She pulled him onto the dance floor. They danced really fast and finally had to sit down.

"So tell me more about your ex. Do I know him?"

"He's the Kazekage."

"Damn, you aim pretty high up there. So you guys broke up because he cheated and he didn't say he was sorry."

"Well, for one thing she had only liked him for a short time—if she liked him at all— and I had liked him since we were kids. Plus I bet she only likes him because he's got power and I don't care about power. Second it wasn't just the cheating, it was that no matter what we talked about he wouldn't share his feelings and he always mumbled his answers. He never wanted to talk or show any kind of romance in public. He never wanted to kiss or even be close. I seriously wanted to kill him, the cheating was just icing on the freaking cake!" she was almost ready to cry.

"How do you know he cheated?"He asked in a quiet voice.

"He doesn't know it, but I caught him. I saw them on a date. It really pissed me off that he would show affection to her and not me! So that was that. I'd had it. If he couldn't trust me and I couldn't trust him then screw him! Oh! I'm so sorry I just dumped all my problems on you. I never even caught your name. What is it?"

"One more question? Do you love him?"

"…Yes. I have always loved him and I always will. That's why moving is going to be so heartbreaking." she said with a tear falling down.

"Moving?!" he said shocked.

"He's my boss and I can't stand seeing him with another girl every day of my life, so I'm moving to Konoha."

"You can't move."

"Why can't I?" she demanded. Suddenly she saw a bit of his face fall from his head. It turned into sand. She covered her mouth with her hands and tears poured from her eyes.

"Because, I'd miss you every day."She gasped and moved back. Suddenly he felt a sharp pain in his cheek. She had slapped him. Hard. She started crying and tore out of the club. She ran into her house and threw herself on the bed. She sobbed harder than she'd ever sobbed before.

She picked herself up and started packing up all her small things. She took a few boxes into the living room. As she walked back Gaara had formed and stood there with a sad and sorry look. She tried to push past him. He wrapped his arms around her teeny little waist and pulled her close.

"Let me go you stupid jerk!"She said on the brink of tears. He dragged her over and threw her on her couch. He tackled her and held her down. She gasped. She closed her eyes and held her breath. She waited for him to yell or smack her or...worse. Suddenly his lips were on hers. She smiled and closed her eyes back. When he broke it she almost asked him to keep going before she remembered all the shit he had put her thru. He kept her held down. She struggled and tried to break free.

"Let me go, Gaara! If you think one kiss is gonna save you from what I am gonna do to you then you are in for some serious disappointment!" He silenced her with another kiss.

"Please just here me out." She struggled some more and then gave up.

"You have thirty seconds."

"I wanna start by saying I'm sorry. I never wanted to put you thru all of this crap. I know Matsuri likes me, but I don't like her. I was only on a pity date and that was my clone she was making out with. I really do like you and I think I might even…" As he spoke he trailed kisses down her face and neck.

"Say it! Say it right now."

"Love you. I think I really do love you. I love you. I am sorry I never told you it's just I didn't want to get hurt again. A lot of people have hurt me before and I couldn't stand it if someone else hurt me. I am truly sorry. Really and truly sorry!" He leaned down and trailed more kisses from her neck to her lips.

"Promise me three things."

"Anything." He kissed her again.

"One: I get to watch you let Matsuri down."

"Done." Kissed again.

"Two: If we are getting and staying together then you have to talk to me and show affection in public and private. I already know it will take time, but as long as its progress."

"…Done…"

"Third: You are so moving back in. I miss you."

"Deal. I miss you, too."

"One more thing, I don't mind this position, but I think I'm starting to bruise. "

He shifted so he was still on top but she was comfortable. She smiled and leaned up to kiss him again.

(Later on in the next week Gaara dumped Matsuri)

They both walked in the door hand-in-hand.

"I can't believe she cried!" Xin laughed as she walked into the living room. She pulled him into a kiss. "I should've brought a video camera."

"I still feel bad enough about that." He said kissing her pale lips.

"Don't! I heard she was stalking you!"She said doing a little twirl.

"She was not. Was she?"

"Yes she was. I have proof! I saw her watching you shower one day last month." She stopped for a second. "Hey! She saw you...and I never saw you naked I swear!"

Her face was beet red. He kissed her forehead and actually smiled.

"I wouldn't have minded." He mumbled in her ear. She was as red as his hair now. They hadn't really talked about sex very much when they were first together, but now with how things were going it was sounding really good. She smiled at the idea. She then wrapped her arms around him and they locked lips. He wrapped his arms around her waist and held her as close as he could get her.

She smiled and he pulled her over to the couch. His hands ran over her stomach and over her back. Her hand was glued to his hair and her other ran over his abs. She now loved his abs. She secretly wondered how he found the time to work-out. OMG he was ripped. She had always wondered what he hid under his robes. Now she knew. He finally pulled off her tight tank top revealing her D-cup sized boobs. She pulled off his shirt revealing his beautiful abs. They both blushed. They both kissed again as they finished pulling off their clothes.

The next morning she woke up to bright sunlight peeking thru the window. She pressed a button and the curtains closed. She then realized what she had done last night. She then relaxed and laid back down. She realized he was still asleep and didn't want to wake him. She gently sat up and tried to sneak out of bed. Suddenly a strong hand whipped out and pulled her back.

"Did I wake you?" she said in his ear.

"No. I was already up."

"I am going to bath, dress, and start breakfast. Anything specific?"

"No."

She walked into the bathroom and started the water. She then realized she was absolutely butt naked. She moaned in annoyance. She shook it off and showered. She walked out twenty minutes later. She walked out and saw him standing by the door wearing only his boxers. He suddenly grabbed her and they crashed lips.

Xin's eyes widened and she tried to push him away but his lips were too much to resist. She melted under the kiss and stopped struggling, allowing Gaara to drag her and throw her on the bed. He tackled her kissing her again. She started kissing back, she wanted to get closer to him, if that was even possible so she wrapped her arms around his neck and pulled him closer. He lay on top of her and she smiled. He began to slowly pull down her towel.

"We both have…work I don't think we… have time for this. Also, couldn't we have done this before my shower." She said in between kisses. He gave her a look. She looked at the clock.

"We have an hour. Think we can finish in an hour?" He silenced her with another kiss and they got down to business.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

This is my second story and it is a one-shot featuring my character and yes this character is from another story so deal with it. This is Xin No. 2 not number one.

R&R!!!


End file.
